This invention relates in general to electronic devices, and more particularly to a system for processing circuit card connector and redundancy events.
Circuit cards couple to a circuit board to provide enhanced services and functionality to the circuit board. The condition of the circuit board is determined in part by whether particular circuit cards are coupled to or decoupled from the circuit board. The condition of the circuit board generally determines the configuration and operation of various components associated with the circuit board. Therefore, the configuration and operation of the components may depend upon the dynamic coupling and decoupling of circuit cards with the circuit board.
Because the condition of a circuit board varies during operation as a result of the dynamic coupling and decoupling of particular circuit cards, the proper configuration and operation of various components associated with the circuit board may not be readily determined. One approach attempts to reconfigure each component to a known condition and then configure particular components in response to the coupling or decoupling of the particular circuit cards. A drawback to this approach is that components that are not affected by the coupling and decoupling of the particular circuit cards may be unnecessarily modified.
In accordance with the present invention, a system for processing circuit card connector and redundancy events is provided which substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages and problems associated with previous electronic devices.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a system for processing circuit card events includes a circuit board having a first connector and a second connector. The circuit board generates connector information indicating whether a first circuit card is coupled to the first connector and whether a second circuit card is coupled to the second connector. A memory stores a plurality of software modules and a first state of the circuit board. A processor coupled to the circuit board and the memory determines a second state of the circuit board based upon the connector information. The processor further selects at least one software module for execution. The software module is selected based upon the first state and the second state of the circuit board.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method for processing circuit card events that includes storing a first state of a circuit board. The method continues by receiving connector information indicating whether a first circuit card is coupled to a first connector of the circuit board and whether a second circuit card is coupled to a second connector of the circuit board. The method continues by determining a second state of the circuit board based upon the connector information. The method concludes by selecting at least one software module to execute based upon the first state and the second state of the circuit board.
Technical advantages of the present invention include a system that tracks the dynamic coupling and decoupling of circuit cards with a circuit board. The coupling and/or decoupling of a circuit cards is generally referred to as a connector event. In response to the occurrence of a connector event, the system may determine the states of the circuit board based in part upon the condition of the circuit cards prior to and subsequent to the connector event. In response to a transition in states of the circuit board, the system executes at least one software module to configure one or more hardware/software constructs associated with the circuit board. In this respect, the system provides a mechanism by which to track the dynamic coupling and decoupling of circuit cards with a circuit board and, in response, to control the configuration of a hardware/software construct associated with the circuit board.
Other technical advantages of the present invention include the operation of a circuit board in a redundancy mode. A pair of circuit cards coupled to a circuit board may provide substantially the same services and functionality to the circuit board if the circuit board is operating in the redundancy mode. Therefore, while a circuit board operates in a redundancy mode, a pair of circuit cards may operate in tandem to provide a measure of protection to the operation of the circuit board. For example, a first circuit card may provide primary functionality to a circuit board. Should the first circuit card fail or unexpectedly cease operation, a second circuit card may operate as a backup to provide substantially similar functionality to the circuit board. A redundancy event may enable and/or disable the redundancy mode of a circuit card. In response to a redundancy event, the system may determine the states of the circuit board based in part upon the condition of the circuit cards prior to and subsequent to the redundancy event. In response to a transition in states of the circuit board, the system executes at least one software module to configure one or more hardware/software constructs associated with the circuit board.